1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzing a data stream from a data source.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Protocol analyzers record data traffic between two devices in real-time and visualize trace information at a defined level of the data protocol, e.g. on the packet level of a data packed oriented protocol. Therefore, protocol analyzers are equipped with corresponding protocol decoding capabilities.
Various data protocols are used to transfer data between communication devices. Exemplary standards for data protocols for a data exchange on chip level are PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect) and PCI Express. These protocols allow reliable and fast interconnections of devices, e.g. between a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and its peripheral, within computers ranging from servers to workstations, Personal Computers, and mobile devices.
A protocol analyzer typically comprises a physical interface to the DUT (device under test), a pattern matcher for triggering on a particular sequence in a data stream and a trace memory that captures data in real-time. Analyzing of the captured data, e.g. searching or filtering is typically realized in a post process after data capturing.
An example for a protocol analyzer is the Agilent E2960A Protocol Analyzer of the applicant Agilent Technologies for analyzing PCI Express bus protocols in PCI Express based designs such as add-in cards, motherboards, chips and systems.